Dors Version française de Sleep
by Kathleen LaCorneille
Summary: Une mère chante pour endormir son enfant et s'inquiète pour son futur. One shot, complet pas très heureux et confus. Review SVP!


**Titre **: Dors

**Résumé **: Une mère chante pour endormir son enfant et s'inquiète pour son futur. One shot, complet - pas très heureux et confus. Review SVP!!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien, J.K.Rowling possède tout cela. Je ne fais de l'argent pour rien de tout ceci, je jure - comme si vous ne pourriez pas le dire. Ne me poursuivez pas, s'il vous plaît.

**Auteur **: Lone One

**Note De l'Auteur** _: Bien, la note de l'auteur... vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y à récemment avec mon soudain jaillissement de productivité. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ma muse est actuellement enchanté de me tourmenter avec de minuscule scènes et idées qui doivent être écrite ou qui devienne folle. L'idée de cette brève pièce à surgit dans mon esprit et une heure folle du matin, me réveillant dans un bon sommeil. La chanson qui est chanté ici est connue comme : _Sup Gan_, et est une ancienne, traditionnel berceuse galloise que je connais depuis qu'elle m'as été chanté il y a année. S'il vous plaît, soyez gentil et laisser moi des reviews, puisque j'apprécierais vraiment savoir si quelqu'un aime ce que je fait, ou si j'ai besoin de faire des changements - J'adore absolument les reviews, vous savez. Un bon moment! Lone One_

**Traductrice** : Kathleen LaCorneille

**Mot de la Traductrice** : _Okay, tout le monde, je sais que ça m'as prit du temps à traduire... Je sus absolument désolé... C'est juste que ce que certain appelle "la vrai vie", m'empêche de passer autant de temps que je veux dans ma douce fiction. J'espère que vous allez tous aimé "Dors" (Sleep). Moi, j'en suis tombé follement amoureuse, sérieux. La chanson est en gallois/anglais, mais ma traduction est à la fin..._

_En vous laissant à cet excellent one-shot, je vous souhaite le plus de plaisir possible. Si cela vous plaît, je débuterai ma traduction du fic de la première année des Marauseurs dès que possible!_

_Bonne Lecture!_

.........................

Le cri d'un bébé brisa le silence de la nuit, brisant la tranquillité qui s'était propager sur tout les occupants endormit de la maison. La femme s'éveilla rapidement, s'essayant avec un soupire. Quand dormirait-il toute la nuit? Elle regarda son mari - devrait-elle le réveiller, pour qu'il s'occupe du bébé? Non - Il devait être au travail tôt le matin suivant. Elle soupira encore, et passa ses jambes sur le côté du lit, tressaillant légèrement au choc du sol froid sous ses pieds nus. Enfilant ses pantoufles, mettant un peignoir autour de ses épaules, elle se dirigea vers la pièces du bébé.

" Ssshh, chut, mon amour. Ne pleure pas. Tout vas bien." Elle prit son fils dans ses bras, calmant ses pleures. "Je suis là - tu vas bien aller. Ssshh" Le bébé continuait de pleurer, mais ses sanglots avaient un peu diminué en volume; il avait toujours adoré être tenu, et c'était usuellement assez pour le calmer quand il se réveillait la nuit. Elle pensait qu'il pouvait être effrayer d'être seul. Elle comprenait.

Berçant toujours le bébé, elle se rendit à la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur la forêt derrière leur maison. C'était tôt en Mai, et la température avait finalement tournée au tiède. Le jardin derrière la maison était remplit de fleur aux douces senteurs, pendant que la petite serre chaude dans laquelle elle cultivait ses plantes magiques, à l'abris des yeux inquisiteurs des voisins, étaient débordante avec la nouvelle croissance. La lune était très brillante cette nuit là, sa douce lumière argent illuminant les feuilles des arbres, faisant paraître les endroits vert encore plus ombre que d'habitude. C'était une scène paisible, et elle se sentit relaxé comme elle se tenait là debout, se berçant d'un côté à un autre comme elle essayait d'apaiser le bébé.

Cela vint naturellement pour elle de lui chanter les chansons de son enfance. Elle avait grandit en entendant la même ancienne berceuses ; sa propre mère l'avait chanté jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme tellement de nuits, dans des mots qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, les incompréhensible mots la berçant dans le sommeil. Elle chantait maintenant pour le minuscule garçon encore agité dans ses bras; ses yeux étaient grand ouvert maintenant, la regardant, leur couleur bleu-laiteuse commençant juste à changer - allait-il ressembler au sien? Pas encore moyen de le dire. Des larmes scintillant sur de minuscules joues, rougie par le sommeil et par les pleurs, alors que de petite mains bougeait impuissantes, s'efforçant s'atteindre quelque but non vu.

_Huna blentyn ar fy mynwes, clyd a chynnes ydyw hon..._La berceuse Galloise emplissant doucement la pièce, et les sanglots du bébé s'estompant davantage, devenant un peu plus que des respirations saccadées. Alors qu'elle chantait la vieille chanson, elle pensa au mots, et comment ils exprimaient exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait pour rassurer son enfant. _Sleep, my child upon my breast, where it is snug and warm, Mother's arms are tight around you, her heart full of mother's love(1)... _Elle avait pensé qu'elle avait sut ce qu'était d'aimé; elle aimait certainement son mari, mais jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une mère, elle n'avait pas sut combien profondément son cœur pouvait chérir l'amour pour un autre. Pour son enfant, elle donnerais sa vie avec bonheur, bien qu'elle espérait qu'il n'y en aurait pas besoin. Encore, c'était de sombre temps, et ils savaient tous qu'est ce que c'était de craindre pour leurs vies, de perdre des êtres aimé au forces noirs. Pas celui là, toutefois.

_Ni chaiff fim amharu'th gyntun, ni wna undyn a thi gam - Nothing will break your slumber, no one will do you wrong, sleep peacefully, dear child... __(2) _Les doux sanglots s'était stoppés, et il était presque endormit de nouveau. Cela avait toujours fonctionné pour le petit garçon; seulement âgé de trois mois, mais parfois il semblait beaucoup trop vieux pour son âge, la regardant solennellement avec ses yeux grand ouvert. Toutefois, il allait toujours briser le sortilège qu'il paraissait jeter en lui souriant joyeusement, quelque chose qu'il avait commencer à faire beaucoup plus tôt que la plupart des enfants - _tu as un côté espiègle, n'en as-tu pas un mon amour? Et ne vas-tu pas être une terreur à Poudlard? Mais jamais méchant, jamais injuste - pas mon précieux garçon. _Elle pouvait l'imaginer à l'école, une version miniature de son père, faisant toute les choses qu'elle et lui avait fait, et aimant cela. Elle ne doutait jamais qu'il serait un sorcier.

_Hun'n dawel, heno huna, huna'n fwyn y tlws ei lun, pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenu, gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun? Sleep fair o beautiful one, why do you smile now, smile so sweetly in your sleep?(3) _Comme si il comprenait les mots qu'elle lui chantait, il sourit, ensommeillé, comme ses yeux commençaient à se fermer. Son visage était paisible à présent, les lignes de soucis qui étaient apparue alors qu'il pleurait ayant été adoucie. Elle effleurait gentiment ses doux cheveux avec une main, s'émerveillant encore de la soyeuse texture et la tendre senteur. Sa tête était si petite, et ses mains posées sur elle paraissait énorme. Si petit, si sans défense - et c'était un tellement vaste, effrayant monde au dehors. Elle l'attira instinctivement plus près lorsqu'elle regarda une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre.

_Paid ag ofni, ton fach ddiddig, sua sua ar lan y mor. Huna blentyn, nid oes yma, ddim I roddi iti gam... Do not fear, only a contented wave whispers on the sea shore. Sleep my child, there is nothing here to do you wrong...(4) _La scène derrière la vitre, qui avait sembler si paisible et invitante quelque moments plus tôt, soudainement paraissait sinistre. Les ombres dressées sous les arbres, noir et menaçant, elle aurait pu juré qu'elle avait entendu le hurlement d'un loup, quelque part dans la pénombre. Des nuages dérivaient devant la lune, obscurcissant encore plus la lumière - tellement de choses peuvent être caché dans la noirceur, tellement choses qui pouvaient menacer la précieuse vie qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Et que ferait-elle si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait? Elle ne pourrais pas supporter de le penser mort ou blessé d'une quelconque manière... il était endormis, maintenant, mais elle se trouvait elle-même étrangement réticente de le remettre dans son lit. Aussi longtemps qu'elle le tenait près d'elle, elle pouvait le protégé de tout les dangers qui pourrait se dissimuler dans le noir. Mais un jour, pensa-t-elle désespérément, elle allait devoir le laisser aller. Elle avait vu des enfant plus vieux jouer dans la forêt, et savait que leur mères devait partager les même craintes qu'elle possédait. Deux des enfants voisins, au cheveux noirs et bruyants, marchant à peines, essayait tout le temps de vagabonder dans la forêt ensemble. C'était un endroit effrayant, mais elle ne pourrait pas toujours retenir son fils en arrière.

Elle se secoua elle-même nerveusement. Pourquoi était-elle si certaine, tout à coup, que quelque chose de mauvais était dans la forêt, quelque chose qui pourrait blesser son enfant? C'était une espèce de prémonition, plus vraisemblablement, bien qu'elle n'avait pas prit la Divination très sérieusement à l'école, elle reconnaissait que ce genre de chose arrivait parfois. _Je serai toujours là pour toi, mon amour, peu importe quoi. Ton père et moi allons toujours être prêt à t'aider, et à te protéger aussi longtemps que l'on pourra_. Maintenant il était vraiment endormi, et elle avait à rire d'elle-même. Rien n'aillais arriver à son précieux garçon ; il était parfait et formidable, et rien ne pourrais changer cela. Il allait avoir une brillante carrière à Poudlard, et il serait aimer par la plupart des gens qu'il rencontrerait. Elle pouvait déjà dire qu'il était anormalement intelligent - il serait brillant. Sa vie allait être formidable.

Elle le plaça dans son lit prudemment, et il soupira, mais il ne se réveilla pas. Il reposait tranquillement, et elle caressa encore une fois sa tête, légèrement, encore réticente à l'écarter d'à son côté. "Tu sera formidable, mon amour. La vie sera formidable pour toi." Si seulement elle aurait pu croire cela... "Bonne nuit, mon précieux garçon. Dors maintenant - il n'y a rien à craindre." Elle s'obligea finalement à s'écarter du lit, vers la porte ouverte; elle fit encore une pause à l'embrasure de la porte, retenant la forte envie de se précipiter en arrière et de le reprendre et le bercer à nouveau. _Il n'y à rien à craindre... la vie sera bonne pour lui, pour ce précieux enfant..._ Sa main resta sur le poigné de porte, prête à la refermer quand elle partirait. "Dors bien, my darling - mon Remus."

......................................

(1)----_Dors, mon enfant contre ma poitrine, où c'est douillet et tiède, les bras d'une mère son autour de toi, son cœur plein d'amour maternel..._

_(2)----Rien ne briseras ton sommeil, pas un ne te fera de mal, dors paisiblement, cher enfant..._

_(3)----Dors bien o être beau, pourquoi souris-tu maintenant, sourire si gentiment dans ton sommeil?_

_(4)----N'ai pas peur, seulement une vague satisfaite de murmure sur le rivage de la mer. Dors mon enfant, il n'y a rien ici pour te faire du mal..._

....................................

Merci d'avoir lu!

Review please!


End file.
